Harvesters are used to harvest crop from a field. The crop material includes both grain and materials other than grain. Such harvesters may separate the grain from the other materials (sometimes referred to as biomass) by passing the crop material through multiple separation stages. Measuring grain yield and measuring the biomass of the crop material may provide valuable information for operating the harvester and for future management of the field.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.